


It's Just Natural

by Leiaza



Series: The Coen-Kennedy Saga [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Claire and Leon's daughter is grounded but doesn't seem to phase the 16-year-old when her boyfriend James Coen shows up to take her out for a night drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Coen-Kennedy Series (James Coen/Elisabeth Kennedy)

It was a night like any other Lizzy sat at her window peering out into the night, “Elisabeth Marie Kennedy! Have you any idea what time it is?” The strawberry blond frowned rolling her eyes, “yes, mother it's 8:00 pm and yes I know its a school night.” Claire sighed crossing her arms, “and...” Lizzy groaned, “and I'm grounded for a whole week so don't think about running around with James.” An older more attractive twenty-two-year-old Jace walked by the bedroom, “ah here you are mom...dad's having one of his “meltdowns” he needs you.” Claire smiled tussling her son's hair, “I swear sometimes he can't function without me do me a favor keep an eye on your sister.” Jace nodded watching their mother disappear down the hallway, “Ok spill it brat what did you do to get grounded again!” The strawberry blond bombshell grinned wrapping her arms around her waist leaning against the window pane, “two words... James Coen.” Jace's eye's widened as he through his sister a dirty look, “oh boy that kids asking for a beating he knows better than to touch you!” Before Elisabeth could speak a medium sized rock came flying through her window pelting Jace in the forehead, “who the fuck!” He rubbed his forehead checking Elisabeth's mirror making sure his auburn locks were in place, “who's the little shit throwing stuff!” Elisabeth grinned leaning her head out the window, “Is that you, James!” A very muscular Caucasian stood at the bottom of the window, “come on beautiful just got my license back!” 

Her coffee colored eyes danced with laughter, “I don't think so Lizzy what do I say if mom comes back?” Jace groaned rubbing the red spot on his forehead, “plus the little bitch pelted me!” Elisabeth smirked at her brother stepping out of the window onto the roof, “damn it, Lizzy, if I get in trouble!” She rolled her eyes, “just say I went to sleep God it's not that hard you used to sneak out tons of times to see Melody.” The man below outstretched his arms, “come on beautiful I'll catch you I promise!” She nodded back flipping off the roof landing softly on her feet beside James making him whistle, “damn I'm glad you take gymnastics.” Jace leaned his head out the window growling, “you keep your hands to yourself tonight James Coen I find you fucked my sister I will rip your balls off and feed em to my dog!” James smirked doing a smart ass salute, “yes, Jace D. Kennedy sir! Balls in dog's mouth got it!” Elisabeth couldn't help but laugh as James pulled her into his arms placing a kiss on her lips, “ready to get out of here?” She nodded getting into Jame's mustang giving a small little purr, “oh mommy likes where did you get this baby?” He grinned winking at her, “oh just a little number my dad got me she's good on the road but not as great as you baby.” Elisabeth giggled kissing Jame's hard as he screeched out of the driveway of the Kennedy residence. 

When they reached the backwoods roads of Maryland James slowed down a bit smirking at his women, “you know you're the sexiest thing on this planet a real knockout.” She blushed turning toward him kissing him hard running her hand in between his legs rubbing his already hard member through the fabric of his jeans. He groaned steadying his speed not wanting to lose his license for the 3rd time this year, “someone must have taught you how to use a stick shift.” Elisabeth rolled her unbuttoning his blue jeans before unzipping them to free his cock, “m I wonder who.” Her hands felt smooth against his dick as she stroked him long and hard breathing and biting his ear, “remember to keep your eyes on the road..” He nodded keeping his hands on the steering wheel watching as she took off her seat belt leaning her head down into his lap, “Oh baby yes! An MBJ!” She chuckled taking his 9-inch swollen member into her mouth. He groaned biting his lip as he kept one eye on the road and the other on her bobbing head, “m...yes, God Lizzy keep it going hell if you're brother knew what you were doing to me I'd be damn!” She groaned sucking his cock slurping up the pre-cum, “not such a turn on keep my brother out of our conversations or I won't be giving you anymore MBJ's” James chuckled nodding as he felt her deep throat all 9 inches of him making him almost drive into the nearest ditch leaned over to the old railroad station. 

James watched as his girlfriend got comfortable down into her spaghetti thong and strapless bra, “oh Mamacita look at those babies!” She grinned at him resting back her seat, “now it's time for you to remove that shirt and your boxers I'm timing you.” He didn't have to be asked twice as he stripped completely naked watching as Elisabeth stripped of her bra and thong. She looked beautiful double D breasts silky smooth skin, “you know you could take a picture it might last longer.” He grinned pressing her seat completely back as he got on top of her shoving his member inside her, “shit Lizzy you're tight as fuck!” She spread her legs wider for him taking his full length making her moan out in ecstasy. The mustang rocked up and down as Jame's drove into her tight sex deeper, “m...wait did you hear that?” He only shrugged kissing her lips pumping her tightens, “it's nothing baby no one knows about our little spot relax.” She felt uneasy as if they were being watched as she turned her head to kiss him noticing someone standing outside the car, “Oh shit! James that's my dad outside the car!” James scrambled off Elisabeth searching for his keys what had been lost in the transition. “Step out of the car Coen! Now!” Elisabeth cringed sighing as James gave her a smirk, “it's cool baby I'll talk my way out of this.” 

The car door swung open as Leon dragged James outside still completely naked, “you do know I could arrest your ass for public indecency...but I think I've got a better idea for you in mind.” James smirked covering his pride, “we were just making out Mr. Kennedy nothing more honest.” Leon smirked dropping the flashlight to his belt placing a very well round punch into Jame's face. He had groaned hitting the ground as Leon glared at his sixteen-year-old, “you get dressed and into the car...” Elisabeth rolled her eyes gathering her undergarments and clothes, “dad! I'm sixteen for crying out loud I'm allowed to have a boyfriend!” Leon removed his bomber jacket placing it around his daughter's shoulders, “I don't know where you get the smart mouth surely isn't from me or your mother now go get dressed!” James pulled himself off the dirt road, “Mr. Kennedy please...look I'm sorry you know we Coen's got smart mouths and I get it from..” The fifty-year-old CIA agent nodded, “oh yes, exactly son of Billy and Rebecca Coen...oh and by the way...” James turned looking at Leon before he crawled into his mustang in defeat, “Yes, Sir?” Leon gave the famous Kennedy smirk, “you get my daughter pregnant It won't be just me feeding your balls to our family dog I'll skin you alive!” With that Leon ruffled his now auburn locks turning on his heels as he descended into the hummer beside his sixteen-year-old daughter, “Lizzy baby” Elisabeth looked up at her father feeling a bit ashamed more of the fact they were caught, “yes, daddy?” He chuckled turning on the engine, “you ever fuck that asshole again I will lock you in your room till you're thirty!” The hummer sped down the road as Jame's spit blood onto the ground at his feet smirking, “No, we're never gonna quit...It's just Natural.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this fanfiction when listening to Nickelback's Animals. I visualize Leon S. Kennedy having a daughter that has the looks and knows that she's one of those "good girls" gone bad. (Also please feel free to use any of my characters I have no problem with it and I love to see different people's outlooks on some of my fanfiction characters)


End file.
